I want you to love me
by gorilla-sensei
Summary: Aku menyukai Akashi-nii / Tetsuya / -Maaf / Kenapa? / Kumohon Tetsuya lupakan Seijuuro dan bersamaku / Kise-kun .. aku.. tidak tahu /
1. Chapter 1

I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME

Rated : T

Disclaimmer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Warning : Shounen-Ai, AkaKuro/ KiKuro, AU, OOC, Typo berserakan, Cerita pasaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD dll ( Untuk kemungkinan terburuk, silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini) I've been warned.

Akashi Seijurou 20th  
Aomine Tetsuya 16 th  
Kise Ryouta 16 th  
Aomine Daiki 21th

.

.

.

.

Library, Teiko High. 24 Nov: 3.02 P.M

Aomine Tetsuya berjinjit didepan rak yang berisi sekumpulan buku, jika diperhatikan lebih jelas ada sedikit guratan kesal tergambar diwajah _deadpan_ nya karena tak kunjung bisa meraih buku yang ia butuhkan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Kaget, pemuda manis itu menengok cepat

"Kise-kun, turunkan aku!" pemuda itu sedikit meronta, _bletak! _Satu jitakkan mendarat dikepala kuning disampingnya

"Itteh!" si kuning meringis diturunkannya pemuda berambut biru itu dengan hati-hati, pemuda yang dipanggil Kise itu merengut kekanakan tangan kirinya mengusap kepala yang terkena jitakan sembari tangan yang lain mengambil buku yang diperlukan si biru dan menyerahkannya. Tetsuya menerimanya dan berjalan menuju tempat membaca mengabaikan kise yang kini mulai merengek mengeluarkan air mata buaya andalannya

"Tetsuyacchi hidoi-ssu~ aku menolong mu lho~"

"Kise-kun tidak perlu mengangkat ku seperti tadi" Tetsuya bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari buku yang kini dibacanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuyacchi~ aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi-ssu"

".. vanilla shake"

"Eh?" Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh sedikit mengembungkan pipinya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, ahh manis sekali tetsuyacchinya ini~

"..treat me vanilla shake, Kise-kun... " Kise sedikit bengong, licik! Siapa sangka makhluk semanis tetsuya menyimpan akal-akal penindasan, koreksi ucapan saya jika ini terlalu berlebihan.

"..-ahh.. oh, SURE Tetsuyacchi!" Kise melompat memeluk Tetsuya

"Kise-kun..."

"Tidak ada larangan untuk memeluk Tetsuyacchi kan?" Kise menyeringgai. Ralat, keduanya sama-sama licik.

.

.

Sudah hampir 15 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya sesekali terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik, Kise yang sejak tadi memandang Tetsuya kini mulai jengah karena tak kunjung mendapat perhatian dari pemuda berambut biru itu lalu berinisiatif memecah keheningan

"Tetsuyacchi sedang apaa~?" Tetsuya melirik Kise seolah berkata 'kau-tidak-punya-mata'. Kise tertawa kaku, si biru menutup buku yang ia baca

" daripada terus-terusan memandang ku dan berbasa basi yang jujur saja itu membuatku sakit kepala lebih baik kise-kun mempersiapkan diri untuk ulangan susulan nanti, nilai mu jelek sekali dan terimakasih berkatnya aku juga sampai kena marah yukimura-sensei." Tetsuya memang jarang berbicara tetapi sekalinya ia berbica mampu membakar jiwa raga lawan bicaranya jika tidak terbiasa, lain halnya dengan kise yang sudah kebal ia tidak akan gentar hanya karena itu parahnya ia berasumsi 'semua yang dikatakan tetsuyacchi adalah bentuk perhatian terhadap sahabat yang mesra' padahal Tetsuya hanya terganggu dan mencoba menghentikan kekonyolan kise walaupun mustahil... ryou-chin, go home dear.. your brain's getting rotten! Pfff, kise...kise...

"hiddoi-ssu, Tetsuyacchi.. aku sudah berusaha memperhatikan Tetsuyacchi saat mengajariku-ssu" bohong! Yaah, tidak sepenuhnya kise berbohong. Ambigu, lebih tepatnya ini ambigu.

"kise-kun tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku. Kalau kise-kun sudah bosan dan tidak mau aku menjadi tutor mu, aku akan bilang Yukimura-sensei agar mencarikan penggantiku. Aku serius kise-kun,.. Kasamatsu-kun kelihatannya lebih bisa mendisiplinkanmu ."

"tolong jangan lakukan, tetsuyacchi. Bisa-bisa aku babak belur ditangannya~"

"kalau kise-kun keberatan dengan Kasamatsu-kun, akan ku diskusikan dengan Yukimura-sensei"

"tidak perlu, aku tidak mau selain Tetsuyacchi-ssu!" Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya tidak lama setelah itu kembali ke mode: _deadpan _nya

"...Kise-kun tidak berpikiran kalau aku terbebani?" –ahh, tidak pernah terlintas barang secuilpun dibenak si pirang kalau Tetsuya terbebani olehnya.

"EEHHH? Tetsuyacchi menganggap ini beban?"

"kise-kun pelankan suaramu, dan ya aku merasa terbebani...beban sekali, sampai terbawa mimpi...mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan aku tidak akan sanggup lagi menimum vanilla shake yang aku sukai" –what am I supposed to feel?... kise bingung. Bagaimana bisa ehem-Tetsuyacchinya-ehem berbicara masalah yang berat-berat seperti ini dengan wajah sedatar itu, ehh.. bukan itu masalahnya, sejak kapan remaja _invisible_ didepannya ini banyak bicara? Inspektur kise mencium gelagat yang tidak beres dari tetsuya, kise mulai ragu bahwa pemuda didepannya ini bukan Tetsuyacchinya melainkan alien yang menyamar sebagai sahabatnya (setidaknya kise selalu menganggap Tetsuya sebagai sahabatnya..atau lebih)

"Tetsuyacchi...kau makan apa pagi ini?...maksudku...y-yaa..kau..sedikit...berbeda... eh bukan sepe-"

"tidak apa-apa, kise-kun. Aku...hanya sedikit ngambek"

"Eh? nande?..aku mendengarkan, Tetsuyacchi"

"tidak mau, kise-kun ember!"

"EHHH?"

.

.

.

Tokyo University, 24 Nov : 5.18 P.M

Kelas selesai, beberapa saat kemudian penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar. Setelah memasukan buku-bukunya gadis berambut pink itu.. –Momoi Satsuki menoleh kebelakang

"..ayo pulang, Dai...-DAI-CHAN! KAU TIDUR LAGI?"

"berisik, satsuki. Semalam aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk tidur" Daiki menggumam setengah sadar.

"gezz, jangan bilang kau bermain basket sampai pagi dengan kagamin lagi"

"ahh~"

"Eh, Uso! Nande?"

"Bakagami no-yatsu, dia menantangku one-on-one sampai pagi"

"mou Dai-chan, ini sudah semester 5 berhenti main-main! Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri, kasihan sekali Tetsu-kun punya kakak malas seperti mu!"

" hai..hai, okaa-san~" Daiki bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyambar ranselnya dan berjalan santai meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya yang masih menyeramahi pemuda tan itu. –lihat, dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan buku sama sekali.

"-nya lho,ganguro kau dengarkan?...he-hey, Dai-chan tunggu!" satsuki segera berlari menyusul Daiki

"Akashi-kun menyuruh kita berkumpul, kira-kira 'giliran' siapa ya? Aku sih berharap Dai-chan lagi" Daiki melirik satsuki seolah menuntut alasan rasional dari gadis pink disampingnya.

"...aku ingin ketemu Tetsu-kun, kangen"

"che, tiga minggu yang lalu aku sudah kena giliran. Lagipula satsuki, kita bertetangga kau kan bisa kerumah kapan saja"

"walaupun begitu kan..."

.

.

(skip time)

Lamborghini merah melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata melewati jalanan kota Tokyo, para penumpang didalamnya sedang asyik berbincang tanpa memperdulihan sang pengendara -Aomine daiki yang sesekali terlihat mendengus kesal.

"Aomine, lu kenapa? " Kazunari Takao, pemuda ceria itu yang pertama menyadari membuat yang lain sontak menoleh pada objek yang kini terlihat tambah keki.

" tau nih Dai-chan dari tadi kelihatan BT mulu"

" EHHH? Gomen nasai! gomen nasai! Aku tidak peka pada perasaan Aomine-san"

-flashback

' JAN KEN PON! ' –sigh, Aomine terpaku ditempat menatap horror kearah telapak tangannya yang mengepal – dia kalah!  
Takao dan Momoi menyatukan tangan mereka keangkasa bersorak, Kagami dan Imayoshi menyeringgai, Midorima mendengus sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya, Akashi dan Himuro memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, Murasakibara kembali memakan snacknya, tak peduli dan Sakurai -terus-terusan meminta maaf (;;=_=;;)

-end

"Dai-chan, bukankah ini bagus? harusnya kau senang kalau rumahnya dikunjungi teman-teman" *switch* simpang tiga muncul dikepala pemuda berkulit gelap itu, Takao mengangguk mengbenarkan.

"ya, benar. Aku jadi ingin cepat bertemu Tet-chan, sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang?" Takao bicara asal. Yang lain kecuali sakurai melirik Takao dengan tatapan aneh.

"apa? –hey serius jangan memandangku seperti itu"

"adik ku bukan anak ayam, dia tidak berbeda dari saat terakhir kau melihatnya tiga minggu yang lalu"

"HEEH? Benarkah?" Takao memasang wajah kaget.

(Skip time)

Lamborghini merah milik Aomine tiba dihalaman rumahnya disusul Porsche hitam milik Akashi dan NCR M16 yang ditunggangi Kagami dan Himuro. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan masing-masing mereka keluar dan berjalan memasuki rumah yang tidak kecil tapi juga tidak besar, Aomine memimpin didepan membukakan pintu.

"hey..sepi, dimana Tet-chan?" takao

"biasanya sudah pulang" Kagami

"aku tidak tahu" aomine

"sepertinya dia belum pulang, mungkin ada kegiatan di klub" Himuro

"mou padahal aku ingin ketemu Tetsu-kun" Momoi terlihat kecewa

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai bermain" Akashi

"ah benar juga! Ayo main baskeeet~" teriak Takao mengompori

"Yo!"

"dasar anak laki-laki" Momoi tersenyum maklum

.

.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuyacchi, gara-gara pekerjaanku kau harus menunggu lama sekali demi aku" Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatan sucinya: meminum vanilla milkshake hasil jarahan dari Kise, melirik pemuda tampan disampingnya.

"Kise-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Bukan demi Kise-kun, apa boleh buat ini perintah Yukimura-sensei" Kuroko menatap datar lawan bicaranya.

"EEHHH? Aku dibully lagi?"

"Aku bercanda, kise-kun" masih dengan wajah datarnya. Mendengar itu Kise langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk Tetsuya dan mulai menggosokan pipinya dengan pipi remaja imut dalam pelukannya.

"TETSUYACCHI!"

"Ki Kise-kun, Kurushiii"

"-ahh, Gomen-ssu"

Hari Tetsuya dan Kise berakhir dengan Kise yang memaksa untuk mengantar tetsuya pulang, Tetsuya sudah menolak Kise mati-matian karena alasan rumah mereka yang berlawanan arah akan tetapi Kise tetap ngotot ingin mengantar remaja berambut baby blue pulang- dia bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan memakan washabi sebanyak-banyaknya supaya dia mati kepedasan.

"nah Tetsuyacchi, kita sudah sampai didepan rumah mu-ssu"

"aku tahu Kise-kun, terima kasih banyak sudah repot-repot mengantarku pulang" Tetsuya membungkukkan badan

"tidak masalah Tetsuyacchi, lagipula ini sudah larut malam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuyacchi pulang sendirian-ssu" Tetsuya tersenyum

"sekarang masuk dan istirahat" Tetsuya mengangguk Kise tersenyum.

.

Akashi berjalan keluar tertarik melihat adik sahabatnya pulang bersama seseorang yang tidak asing baginya lalu menghampiri mereka-

"Ryouta?"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I want you to love me

Disclaimmer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Warning : Shounen-Ai, AkaKuro/ KiKuro, AU, OOC, Typo berserakan, Cerita pasaran, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD dll ( Untuk kemungkinan terburuk, silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini) I've been warned.

.

.

"Ryouta?"

"ara.. Seijurocchi?" mata heterokrom milik Akashi menatap Kise kemudian teralih kearah Tetsuya yang mulai terlihat kebingungan.

"Akashi-nii?"

"Tetsuya-kun, sudah malam aku rasa Daiki menghawatirkan mu" Tetsuya menatap Akashi dan Kise bergantian masih belum menggerakan kakinya.

"Tetsuya-kun?"Akashi memanggilnya sekali lagi.. tetap tidak bergerak, Kise melangkah mendekati tetsuya tangannya bergerak menepuk kepala remaja berambut baby blue itu sembari tersenyum lebar yang _somehow _sedikit dipaksakan

"ii kara..ii kara. Oyasumi, Tetsuyacchi" Kise mendorong pelan bahu Tetsuya. Setelah mengucapkan permisi remaja mungil itu berjalan meninggalkan Akashi dan Kise. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Tetsuya membalikan tubuhnya menatap Akashi dan Kise tak lama lalu kembali berjalan.

Setelah memastikan Tetsuya tidak ada. Kedua pasang mata itu kembali menatap tajam satu sama lain, Kise mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Lama tak jumpa...-sepupu" tidak merespon, pemuda berambut merah itu tetap memasang wajah datar.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" kise kembali berbicara

"Aku..baik, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku? –Kise terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. –Aku tentu saja tidak. –ahh kau sudah menemui 'nya'?" Dingin. tidak ada senyum kekanakan seperti biasanya. Akashi memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya kembali

"..aku tidak tahu kalau kau berteman dengan adik Daiki" kise mengerutkan keningnya kesal tidak puas dengan jawaban Akashi yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu tersenyum mengejek

"_yappari_, mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti bukan Akashi Seijurou saja"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menemui'nya' " kise membulatkan matanya tersentak dengan sedikit gerakan menarik kerah pemuda berambut merah yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Akashi tidak bergeming membiarkan kise yang kini menatapnya lebih tajam dan dalam.

Benci. Kise sangat membenci pemuda ini.

"KAU PIKIR 'DIA' SEPERTI ITU KARENA SIAPA HAAH?! Kau naif seijurou" tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, kise melayangkan pukulan kearah pipi Akashi.

.

"Tadaima" Daiki mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya kearah pintu yang terbuka

"-ahh, Tetsu!" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu berjalan cepat menuju Tetsuya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu mengacak pelan rambut adiknya.

"syukurlah, baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu"

"maaf sudah membuatmu hawatir, Daiki-nii" senyum mengembang diperlihatkan oleh sang kakak.

"kau sudah makan, tetsu?" tetsuya mengangguk

"..kau ingin mandi dulu atau langsung tidur?"

"aku ingin langsung tidur saja, nii-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Tetsuya melangkahkah kakinya meninggalkan Daiki

"Tetsu jangan lupa lepas sepatu, ganti baju, cuci kaki lalu langsung tidur jangan baca buku lagi" Tetsuya membalikan tubuhnya menatap Daiki bosan

"Nii-san berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil" (demi apapun ini OOC buaanget)

"aku serius Tetsu, aku tidak mau dimarahi siapapun"

"NII-SAN!" detik berikutnya terdengar gelak tawa dari pemuda berkulit gelap itu, tawanya terhenti ketika seorang pemuda berambut hijau –Midorima shintarou datang menghampirinya

"nani?"

"Kau melihat Akashi?" Tetsuya yang memegang knob pintu kamarnya mengurungkan niat membuka pintu.

"Kulihat dia keluar beberapa saat yang lalu, ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku akan menyusulnya" Midorima berjalan keluar meninggalkan Daiki yang masih kebingungan

"oi!" Daiki menghela napas kemudian berjalan ketempat teman-temannya berada.

.

Pukulan..tendangan.

Akashi tetap tidak melawan, pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri menyeka darah disudut bibirnya kembali menatap datar kearah Kise. Kise semakin naik pitam melihat Akashi tak kunjung membalas perbuatannya diarahkannya lagi satu pukulan kearah perut Akashi. Kise kembali mencengkram kerah akashi mengarahkan pukulan terakhir...mungkin, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang

"Akashi? Astaga Akashi!" Midorima berlari cepat. Kise mendecak kesal melepaskan cengkramannya kasar.

"Aku sangat membencimu, seijuro" Kise melirik Midorima yang sedang berusaha membangunkan akashi yang roboh kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Akashi! Akashi! Oi!" Midorima menepuk pipi pemuda yang mulai mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan kata hampir tak pernah lagi terucap olehnya kembali diucapkannya

"_Chikusho_!"

TBC

Helooo...

Tolong siapapun diluar sana jangan bunuh saya~

Entah kenapa ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana awal. Berulang kali saya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menelan laptop saya sendiri, pikiran saya bercabang saudara-saudara. Saya juga bingung apakah fict abal ini masih layak dibaca dan dilanjutkan saya sangat buruk dalam memilih kata ngomong-ngomong. Saya mohon saran anda sekalian~

Review Pweeese?

'lots of Love

Gorilla


End file.
